raccoonrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Raccoon Rush
Raccoon Rush is a fangame made with the SMBx Level Editor, it was first anounced in 2010, where it was comic. After a few strips, Raccoon Sam stated "This may be in SMBx someday, but don't get your hopes up!" on Mudkip's forums. It later became a full-blown project, as it stands today. It has yet to be released, nor will it for a while. It's intial release is set to be around late 2012- 2013. Storyline Raccoon Rush is more of a fan made "Ice Age" game than anything else. It's entire plot is based off Ice Age: The Meltdown's plot. There are a few different things, but it mostly revolves around global warming. "19,000 Years ago, the ice age was still thriving, glaciers, ice, and snow everywhere. Let's spead up to 20,000 years ago. The ice is quickly melting, creating huge masses of water, or at leats, that's what Sam and his friends, Rico, and Clark are about to find out. While trying to prove a Armadillo named Ted was wrong on his "melting ice" theory, the gang find out it really IS true! A huge glacier is acting as a dam, holding up thousands, upon thousands miles of melt water. Once the glacier broke, it would fill up their valley surrounded by glaciers. Sam trys to warn the others Raccoons (the main population of the valley), but they don't listen, until a Vulture shows up.. Telling everyone the ice WAS melting, and there was only one way out. A boat, made of a giant piece of bark, on the other side of the valley. The entire Raccoon population headed towards the North, where the boat was. On the way, Sam, Rico, and Clark meet some new friends, one of which melts Sam's heart, but they also find new enemies.. Will they ever make it alive? Find out, in Raccoon Rush!" Characters Sam: A Common Raccoon with three stripes on his tail. He uses sarcasm, and jokes around alot. He can also get very angry when you tick him off. Rico: A Guadeloupe Raccoon with yellow fur, and two stripes on his tail. His fur is ungroomed, he has buck teeth, a long neck, I guess you could say he's on the edge of ugly. He's very kind at heart though, and will do anything to help others. Clark: Another Common Raccoon, but he has 4 stripes on his tail. His fur is orange. Clark is a "brave" Raccoon. and would do anything just for the adventure of it, the irony here is, he's afraid of water because he can't swim. Tiffanie: A female Common Raccoon, with three stripes like Sam. Her fur is a light grey. Sam falls in love with her after they meet in the forest. Xabier: A Cozumel Raccoon (or Pygmy Raccoon) with 5 stripes. His fur is a very dark grey, and he is shorter than the rest of the Raccoons, Brother to Tiffanie, he would do anything for her saftey. He loves practical pranks. Sub Characters Ted: A con artist Armadillo. He is either selling something, or looking for something to sell. He warns all the Raccoons that global warming is destroying the ice they once knew. Trivia *The Valley's only trees are Pine Trees, yet, there are Acorns scattered around the Valley in game, which is impossible due to Pine Trees only giving off Pine Cones *The "Glacier bowl" that makes the Valley is a impossible formation by glaciers in real life. *Raccoon Rush takes place 20,000 years ago, when Raccoons didn't exist. *The Ice Age's ice started to melt around 15,000, not 20,000, but the Valley is closer to the Equator than the North. *The possibility of a boat that can hold 1,000 Raccoons, and is made of bark is impossible. Expecialy when the fore-said Raccoons are 3x the size of a regular Raccoon. Poster.png|The First Drawn Promo Of Raccoon Rush RR Promo.png|Game Promo screen200.png|The Only Screen From The Current Game Promo 2.png|The second promo, showing Garum, Xabier, Tiffanie, Sam, Rico, and Clark in order.